Ethereal love
by HarmonyStacy01
Summary: "To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risks must be taken, because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing." One-shot after Harry and Hermione danced in Deathly Hallows. H/Hr Pure Harmony.


**So, I was inspired by their little but meaningful dance in the Deathly Hallows after watching it too many times, and I decided to make a one-shot. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 _Her eyes find it's way to his, and she kept it in that way. Like she was searching for something. With a face full of confusion and disbelief, and asked him. "It's you that I don't understand. Why would you love me? When I myself, couldn't have the right strength to do that."_

 _She pondered for a moment, thinking what he'll most likely answer. He on the other hand, narrowed his eyes like she was clueless enough to even ask him that._

 _His answer was simple._

 _"What person wouldn't learn to love you like the way I did?"_

* * *

"To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risks must be taken, because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing."

 _-Leo Buscaglia_

* * *

 **e·the·re·al**

 **əˈTHirēəl/**

1\. extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world.

 **love**

 **ləv/**

1\. an intense feeling of deep affection.

* * *

He looked into her eyes and saw it.

The twinkle that was once in those mesmerizing chocolate orbs that he used to get lost, was no where to be found. Instead replaced by a gloomy, crestfallen look. He knew the reason why. Their red-headed friend left them, and since then, the atmosphere was filled with nothing more than blue silence. If he looks terrible, she was worse. Ever since that incident with Ron's ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown, it confirmed Harry's suspicions.

His best friend, was in love with his other best friend.

Having Hermione and Ron in his life, were one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Especially, Hermione. He remembered the various times she always stuck by his side whenever she knew he needed help, whenever he needed someone. She would always make sure he wouldn't do stupid things like neglecting his homework. She would always know what to say and do in each bloody thing that they may go through. Without her, he knew he would surely be a goner. Every single hug she had given him, or more like thrown at him, always manages to make him smile even through the worst possible times. She was his best friend, and he was hers. They comfort each other, they support each other, they help each other, they defend each other, they laugh at one another, and would always love each other, even if it was just in a brother/sisterly way.

And seeing her in this state, hurts him too much.

They stood there in silence, gazing in each other's eyes. He contemplated whether to say something to comfort her, but he doubt that it would do her any better. She just might shrugged him off and tell him she was fine. So he closed his mouth and wait for the time to passed by. He also noticed the close proximity they were both in. It wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, it was the opposite. Harry's right hand was placed on Hermione's waist while their open hands were slightly brushing against one another, due to him releasing her from their earlier dance in efforts to cheer her up.

As he looked up once more, he caught her staring..

..right at his lips.

He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not, because as quickly as that, her eyes were once again locked on his. He felt her deep breath contacted with his skin, surprisingly, unlike before. It didn't cause anything in his stomach, not even a few goosebumps.

Does that mean he finally moved on from her?

He was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't noticed Hermione moved away from his grasp. He turned slightly and saw that she was sitting back at the area where she was before. Her position was merely the same, knees tucked with her cold hands, and her chin resting on it. Even though, he managed to make her smile and laugh while they were dancing. It didn't overcome the miserable atmosphere around her. But he couldn't give up, she didn't give up on him for the last 7 years. So why would he? Probably, it's time to repay her with everything she's done for him.

Sighing once more, he walked closer and sat down beside the girl that means so much to him.

Hermione felt his presence, as he sat down beside her. She could tell he was worried about her, and it made her slightly amuse regardless of the situation. Usually, it was her in Harry's place right now, worrying about him. But despite of her efforts, he would mostly brushed it off and thanked her for her concern, but he was fine. So, now the tables have turn, and it was her turn.

She spoke with a quite voice, nearly breaking. "I'm fine Harry, really."

She didn't even gave her best friend a glance, perfectly knowing that he would see her puffy eyes. Hermione didn't hear his voice right away, so she assumed he just nodded and leave her be. But then, a deep voice interrupted her,

"Well, you don't look so fine to me." he started, and she gave him a look. "I mean, I understand how you feel, really, and it hurts me too-"

"No you don't," she snapped, taking Harry off by surprise. When Hermione saw the look on Harry's face, she immediately regretted it and knew she had hurt him and added in a softer tone, "I doubt you know the feeling of this."

She looked at him while he clasp his hands together. "What? The feeling of being left alone?"

"More like being left alone by the person that means so much to you." she responded, and felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

Harry noticed this and inched closer, he wiped the tear. She closed her eyes as his hand brushed against her pale face, she knew that the tears won't stop and instead bowed her head down. Letting out a small sob. Then she felt Harry pulled her against his arms, embracing her like she did when she feared what he has to face. Like when he needs a friend to be there for him. She buried her face in his shoulder, while a puddle of tears flowed like waterfalls. She felt like a little girl.

She said through sobs, "I'm s-sorry."

"For what?" he continued to rub her back.

She let out a small laugh. _Well, at least she laughed for the second time._ Harry thought. "For everything that I could think of I guess." She sat up straight to face him, his hands still encircled on her waist. "Thank you Harry, for being a good friend." She sent him a genuine smile.

"Well, you've put up with me for the last seven years as well. So, I'd like to think we're even now." Harry let out a soft chuckle, while gently untangling her from his arms.

Hermione felt the warmth that Harry provided, left her. She was grateful that he was here, not even being the least bit awkward that she was crying because of a certain guy. A certain guy that happens to be both their best friends. Hermione was slightly startled, when Harry held her chin with his fingers and slowly tipped her head up to meet with his. As she looked up, they were both at eye level.

Her chocolate orbs meeting his emerald green's.

Then, she felt as she was pulled back in time. Back to the time she started to realize that she was starting to fancy him, starting to think of him as more than just a friend.

The time that she, Hermione Granger, was starting to fall for his best friend, Harry Potter.

But of course, like always, he didn't notice that. He didn't noticed that possibly his best girl-friend was starting to think of him as something more. She was always considered as one of the 'boys', just there to give them a helping hand, and act as if she was the oldest sibling among them. Given that statement, Harry might think of her as something else rather than a best friend, and that's a sister. He loved her as a best friend, and a sister.

Which made her heartbroken.

Nevertheless, she ignored the feeling and continued to support and act like there was nothing going on. Besides, if she did tell him, the chances of Harry rejecting her were higher than accepting the fact she longs to be something more than just his best friend or sister. But she still hoped that someday he'll return those feelings for her, that would explain why she would hug him like there was no tomorrow (well, truthfully). Would explain why she always stuck by his side, especially the time when the his name came out from the goblet of fire and no one believed him. No one, except her. She wished that he would get the message, and at least feel a tinsy little bit, of attraction towards her.

So she took the chance of doing all she can to make her feel and look beautiful enough to attract some attention, on the night of the yule ball. She was terribly feeling all giddy inside when she saw the look on Harry's face when he saw her. He was stunned, and for once, she really felt beautiful. Although, she was quite disappointed when he didn't even showed a sign that he's planning to ask her to the ball. Instead, that Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang. She have to admit, she really was beautiful, and no wonder Harry would be attracted to her.

But, that was also the night when she had her feelings confused for her other best friend.

She wasn't expecting that it was Ron, who would be jealous of Viktor taking her to the dance. She was quite expecting the other one, not him. Then everything just went downhill from then on, she was confused more than ever. But her feelings for Harry stayed put, the day the third task was about to begin. Her heart was beating rapidly, praying that Harry would make out the maze alive. So when he did, all relief wash through her.

But since they know Voldemort returned, and Harry being expelled she greeted him with a hug that caught him by surprised but was glad that he hugged her back. She missed him dearly. But with all the things they dealt through this year, with Harry and Cho finally kissed, and afterwards dating. Just nearly sent her to depression. She was good at hiding it though.

That's when Ron came into the picture.

With Harry being pre-occupied with everything else, she and Ron got to spend a lot of time together. They talked, surprisingly their fights lessen, and mostly ate lunch together with Harry being absent. Soon after, she began to feel something towards the red-head. No matter how hard they fight, and insult each other, it shocked her that her day would not be complete without those. She missed Ron, and that leads her to the conclusion that she might developed a crush on him.

Just as she was beginning to forget about Harry, she was surprised when he told them he broke things off with Cho. She felt guilty that she was part of the reason they broke up. Apparently, Cho thought that they were too close to be just friends. After that, she felt her feelings for Harry, still stay the same, it still overcome the little crush she had on Ron.

She felt terrible that she both feels something towards both her best friends.

Then sixth year came, and Ginny came to the picture as well. She was annoyed that so many people keep coming into their life. Don't even get her started about the bloody potions book, Harry was so caught up in reading it that he distanced himself away from them again. She was feeling a mix of sadness and frustration. When he beat her in potions without even having so much effort. When Ginny suddenly came up to her for advice about Harry, she almost choked, life is a small world. So, she tried to help her as much as she can, there's only so much she can do since she fancy the same boy as well for a long time now. She felt broken once more, but not too much like when she found at that Harry was with Cho.

Ron, on the other hand, well...he matured, was the word she'd used to describe. He became a better friend, not only to her but to Harry's as well. He was always by their side, and he impressed her by getting into the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She even 'helped' him win the match to McLaggen. But all hell broke loose when Ron and Lavender got together, it kills her inside to see them snogging so intensely that she felt like barfing.

It felt so damn confusing that because Ron was occupied, she and Harry were now the one who spent more time together. He asked her if she was alright when he found her downstairs crying, she made the excuse that she was just practicing another spell. The next thing she knew, she was leaning against his shoulder, hugging his arm while he rubbed circles on her knuckles in an attempt to soothe her. She felt nice, again. Like times before, when there were no people coming into the picture. Just them, just Harry and Hermione.

But as much as it pains her to say it, she wouldn't say that she was still in love with him anymore. Fancy him? Maybe, but love him like before? She wasn't sure of the answer anymore, probably not. So when she heard her name coming from Ron's mouth in that hospital bed, she felt, loved. She held his hand, and smiled to herself, only to catch Harry giving her a sort-of-smirk. When they were on that balcony that day, she was beside Harry, and brought up the topic about Ginny. She knew that he fancies her, and it crossed her mind that maybe something happened when Ginny offered to help him hide the potions book that caused too much trouble. She felt jealous, and started to frown when the look on Harry's face stopped her from doing so.

It was the look that she has when she used to think about Harry.

Suddenly, the jealousy faded away, like a huge weight dropped from your shoulders. For once, she was happy for him. It wasn't a forced smile, or faking it to prevent him from knowing that she loves him. It was real happiness, she felt towards her best friend, the guy she _used_ to fancy, and love. The thought of him being with another girl didn't make her feel like tearing her hair out, anymore.

They were best friends.

And she was happy that way.

But a part of her felt like he needed to know. He needed to know that before he learned to love Ron, he was her first love.

So she blurted, "You know, I used to fancy you." She realized that before she could even prevent the words form coming out, it already did. And she felt like hiding under a rock. She refused to look at him, as she embarrassed herself enough.

To say he was shocked was an understatement, he was completely thrown off. This was the girl who meant more than his own life to him, the girl he used to love, and sometime before, even dreamed to have a life with in the future. So, him hearing her say that, was like knowing that owls can actually talk.

"What?" Was the only words, he could say.

She looked hesitant for a moment, probably wondering if she should continue this or not. After a few seconds of silence, "Back then.." she whispered, "I used to fancy you." she admitted, still not looking at him.

But her response seems foreign to his ears, that he couldn't process any of it. "What do you mean, Hermione?"

Finally she looked at him, he wasn't sure if it was full of discomfort or embarrassment. "Please don't let me say it again Harry. I know you're smart enough to know what I just said."

He didn't know what to say, as she continued. "I'm sorry if it's sudden, a-and truthfully speaking I feel like an idiot right now, and I'm sure you think it's stupid..." she trailed off, refusing to look at him again. "but...I just thought that-well, you deserve to know I guess."

Silence.

Just as she she stood up, his voice spoke. "I just don't understand." He stared at her with eyes full of confusion, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione sighed, as she occupied the space beside him, "Why _would_ I tell you?" she countered. "Harry, with everything that's going on, you'd really expect me to tell you? Alright, let's say I _do_ come up to you one day and told you I wanted to be more than just- this."

She gestured towards the space between them. "Of course, you'll find it bloody strange and think that I'm going nuts, and soon the awkwardness caused by that will affect our friendship. A-and I...certainly don't want that to happen." she finished, looking down at her slightly shaking hands.

"Hermione.." he breathed out, "What makes you so sure that things will go that way if you did, told me?" She looked back at him with surprise, then after a few good seconds, it burned out from anger.

"Oh, don't play innocent on me Harry." she bit out coldly. "Be realistic, you probably didn't even remember that I'm a _girl,_ before that night on the yule ball. So excuse me, if I'd think our friendship will be ruined if I suddenly told you one day that I fancy you!"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Hermione, just because I find you beautiful on that night, doesn't mean I thought you were any less beautiful on countless other times." he reasoned, "And our friendship wouldn't be ruined if you told me, because believe it or not. Things might actually go the exact opposite."

"W-what?" she could only gasped, "Why?"

Harry looked at her with all sincerity in his eyes, "Because...well..." he stood up, and walking a bit so his back was faced to her. "you weren't the only one who started to fancy your best friend."

He didn't hear her say anything, instead her ragged breaths. He understood that this was a lot for her to take. Bloody hell, he was damned confused and surprised too, he just found out that the girl he fancied-no, loved, was actually feeling the same way _before_. It was quite a shock to find that just about now.

"Really?"

Her voice rang out, and he could only give a barely noticeable nod. "Yes, but I think, from the way you said it. I suppose I started to realize that I fancy you a little bit sooner than you did." Harry stated.

"Oh," she whispered, "Well, when did you realized?"

He clasped the radio with his pale hands, with his back still turned to her. "Well, you were right that I started to notice you differently on the night of the yule ball, but..." he quickly added, minimizing the volume of the radio before facing her right after. "it doesn't mean that I think you weren't beautiful even before that, Hermione. I guess...it was because you look so different, in a good way of course. You weren't just beautiful because you suddenly fixed your hair and wore a dress, I think it's the way you just look so..."

He stopped where she sat, "Very ladylike?" she questioned, out of pure curiosity.

"Confident," he answered. "Like, you weren't scared enough to be who you really are. You were ready to show that amazing girl that's been hidden underneath that bushy hair for years." She laughed, while he chuckled in return. As their laughter died down, he scooted over next to her.

"And after that, things just started to get complicated. I'm not going to lie, I was attracted to Cho at that time. She was really beautiful that I even started to fancy her, that would explain why we snogged under a mistletoe at Christmas. But surprisingly, it wasn't really like good, or great. Like I said, it's sort of wet, probably because the spark was still missing. Then, I-I...kind of..."

"You kind of what?" Hermione urged, somewhat teasing.

Harry glanced at her with a sheepish smile, "The image of you and I snogging suddenly came out of my head." he admitted, scratching the back of his neck nervously. A red tint coming up to both of his cheeks.

Hermione laughed at the look Harry was in, "Oh, Harry!" she continued to half-giggle, half-laugh. "I'm glad you feel the same way. I thought it was a one-sided feeling."

"Really?"

When she was finally sober, she nodded, still smiling. "Yes, really..." she blushed furiously.

"Oh, well I'll take that as a compliment." Harry mused, flashing her a silly smirk. While she swatted his arm playfully, still blushing harder than he was. "I knew that my charm will soon work it's magic on you."

"Shut up Harry." she tried to sound annoyed, but ended up blushing again. After a few rounds of laughter and teasing, none of them spoke right away. Leaving them in silence.

"So," Harry started all seriousness in his voice. "if you fancied me before, then...why did it looked like you were interested in Ron? Not me?"

She sighed deeply, while rubbing her fingers over his knuckles. "It kind of looks like that isn't it? Well, it's a long story. A very long one."

"Then it would make things a lot interesting." He said, smiling at her. Hermione continued, to rub her fingers, massaging his hand softly in the process. After a slight hesitation, she gave in.

"Remember the time when..he suddenly started being protective about me and jealous over Viktor?" He nodded, as she continued. "Well, that's sort of the start of my feelings for him. I was confused, because I felt terrible that I was having feelings for _both_ of my best friends. Despite that, I shrugged it off and instead just focused on the fact that I couldn't like him because we were fighting too much, always insulting each other, all the obvious reasons why I shouldn't fancy him. But, you were so busy with a lot of things during that time. So. me and Ron were the ones always together."

Harry flinched, suddenly feeling guilty all of a sudden. "Hermione, I-I'm really sorry about that. I-"

"Don't be. It's fine Harry, I understand." She waved him off, followed by a smile so she was sure Harry wouldn't blame himself anymore. "Anyway, so..yeah. We were together a lot of times, so we got closer and eventually our fights lessen and...at some point I just, found myself missing him. Like, I was always looking for him you know?"

He didn't answer, instead kept silent.

"So, when he and Lavender hooked up. I was broken, again. I felt the same way before, when you and Cho were dating, the times I refused to get out of our room. I was just so distracted, and miserable, that I couldn't even study properly. To the point, where I almost got and 'exceeds expectation' in one of my O.W.L's." Harry noticed her eyes started to tear up. "It was the same with Ron, but it was worse. For the second time, I felt alone once more."

"But, it was alright, I told myself that it would get better. To my surprise, it did. Even if Ron was occupied, you weren't at that time. So I was happy, we talked more, study more, and the things we used to do when we were younger." Harry couldn't even wonder why she was still able to give him a smile, when she was crying so hard. "And it hurts me, because I know at that time that I no longer fancied you.."

Harry at this point, rubbed her arms to calm down her sobs, while he braced himself for what she was going to say. When the words came out of her mouth, he was taken aback. "It was then I realized I loved you Harry!" she yelled, completely breaking down. Her chest rose up and down heavily, and she pulled away out of his grasp.

"A-and I felt stupid! I felt bloody hell stupid that I let myself give in." she gritted her teeth, while tears streamed down her cheeks. He gulped, and felt like his eyes started to water too. He felt as he was just slapped at what Hermione told him, "I let myself fall in love with you, even if I knew it would have a lot of difficult sacrifices and consequences. I tried too many times, I tried not to get myself falling for you. But the more I tried, the more I fall, and I knew that there was just no stopping it. And now, looked what happened? You said that I'm a brilliant person, but I find that hard to believe."

Her eyes find it's way to his, and she kept it in that way. Like she was searching for something. With a face full of confusion and disbelief, Hermione asked him. "It's you that I don't understand Harry. Why would you love me? When I myself, couldn't have the right strength to do that."

She pondered for a moment, thinking what he'll most likely answer. He on the other hand, narrowed his eyes like she was clueless enough to even ask him that.

His answer was simple.

"What person wouldn't learn to love you like the way I did?"

Hermione felt her heart beat irregularly again, and it scared her. She didn't love him anymore in that way, and she was sure of that. But, why was it took her years to finally let him go and moved on, and him only minutes to make her step into the dangerous zone again? "Please don't do that Harry. I'm tired of getting-"

Harry interrupted her. "I know that we both moved on, Hermione. You with Ron, and me with Ginny, supposedly. Honestly, I'm not quite sure with Ginny yet, but in time I might. But I think we need to do this, we need to talk about this. You can't just love someone and ignore that like you were throwing a piece of worthless junk?" He slightly raised his voice, which caused her to stiffen. "And I know, things will be different after this."

Hermione opened her mouth, only for him to cut her off again. "Please let me finish," she nodded.

He turned to her, wiping the tears from her cheek. "Before I go on, I'm going to ask you first. Would you still want us to give it a try after this?" He asked her, not in a way wherein he was hoping for it, but also not in a way where he was pleading her to say no. He was simply asking her politely. Hermione thought carefully for her answer. Here they were, inside a magical tent in the middle of a forest, hunting horcruxes. At the same time, finding that the other person was in love with them too. She didn't expect that when she confessed to Harry, it would be in a situation like this. But then again, simple isn't a word they used for everyday right?

In front of her was the guy she dreamed about having a future with. The guy who made her heart light up numerous times, and the same guy who made her heart crushed numerous times too. He was asking her if she'd like to give the both of them another chance. If he'd asked this a few years back, she wouldn't hesitate to say 'of course!'. But now, given the circumstances, she didn't know anymore. A part of her wants, a part of her doesn't. So which part will she trust?

"I-I don't know," she stammered, with hands nervously shaking.

Harry noticed this and held it in his both hands, giving it a light squeeze. Then, he carefully held her chin and tipped it upwards again. For the umpteenth time today, they locked their eyes. And sat there, without saying a word. Their breathing was the only sound piercing the silence they drowned it. Hermione noticed that he cupped her right cheek with his one hand, while the other was brushing against the other, but not entirely holding it.

Harry, couldn't think clearly, he knew they were both confused at the situation they were in, and he was sure he was only making it worse. But, he needed to, they needed to. In order to finally have an answer once and for all. So he slowly leaned it. Eyes still locked on one another, while their faces were only half an inch apart.

"You know..." he started with a raspy breath, "Back then, I kept wishing to myself that hopefully, before I die. I'll at least get a chance to kiss the girl I loved." He breathed out, their foreheads now making contact. Hermione was now breathing heavier than before, her heartbeat more uncontrolled than ever.

"In fact, just leaned a little bit more and I'll finally get that chance." he said. And he saw the girl in front of him, now staring fully at his lips. He smiled, but soon asked her before anything could happen,

"But will you let me do it?"

She couldn't control herself anymore. In fact, with his lips just merely a few inches apart, how could she not kiss him like she wanted to before? Obviously she could sense that he wanted it to. But here he was, still being a gentleman, asking her permission to kiss her. Just as she was starting to get confused again, she looked at him in the eye...

She still saw it.

The same spark in his eyes that led her to fall for him.

And from that moment on, she knew that she never really moved on. She still loved him, even though she loved Ron. Looking at him now, gave her the answer they both wanted to know. Who knows? Maybe if they really both wanted to move on, this was their key. The key to end it all.

So she said, with a grin. "Just do it, Potter."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He brushed his lips against hers. Her sweet lips having made contact against his, and he felt fireworks surrounding them. His hand still stayed to cup her cheek, while his other hand supported at her waist. Their lips synched together, as she returned the kiss with equal effort. He felt Hermione's hands crawled their way up to his neck, tangling them in his hair. This wasn't snogging, this was kissing. Kissing, full of love that came from two people. As Harry kissed her one last time, their lips broke apart as they both gasped for air.

Their forehead touched as they remained in their position. Their eyes opened.

Emerald green meets her chocolate orbs.

They grinned at each other sheepishly, "We did it." she breathed out.

"Yeah, we did." he replied, as she moved to brushed his disheveled hair in a properly manner. He closed his eyes at her touch.

When he opened them, he knew it was finally time. They finally did what they needed to do all those years. So he stood up feeling a weight dropped down his shoulder, and asked her, still smiling with that same friendly spark in his eyes. "You alright?"

She smiled at him in return, seeming to caught on to his meaning. She stood up as well, before hugging him tightly like she did all those years as his best friend. She smiled as she felt his hands wrapped around her waist, returning the hug.

There are different kinds of love for each person in this world. And no one, has the exact same thing. Everyone has their own story, own difficulties, own problems, goals, and meaning. Every first love has.

It doesn't matter if you guys were to have a happy ending in the end. That's love. You need to risk, not being loved in return.

"For once, Harry. I finally am."

And this was theirs.

An ethereal love.

* * *

 **Hi guys! I'm finally done with this one-shot. Please leave reviews! I need to know how I did with my first Harmony one-shot. Oh! And as for the ending, I didn't made it sorta clear if they ended up or not. Because it's your choice to decide if they still continued to pursue their relationship or not. But I wanted you to guys know, that it's okay not to get happy endings all the time. The only important things to know is that person loved you, like really loved you. That's what I wanted to develop in this one-shot. Because Harry and Hermione's relationship is beautiful, that I wanted their kind of love to be as equally perfect as them. And...I think this is the best way to show it. By them, letting go and moving on, but still loving each other in the deepest parts of their heart.**

 **They are each other's first love after all.**


End file.
